Earlier Than Expected
by Midnight of Shadows
Summary: Rini leaves her future world a little sooner than expected. Now Serena's life's been turned upside down and what's up with Andrew? N/A version


Midnight of Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...If I did, you wouldn't be reading this, you'd be watching it.

EARLIER THAN EXPECTED  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

  
"You're such a klutz Serena," Serena lowered her eyes ashamed, "but you're my klutz." He added lovingly and claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
*BONK*  
  
"WHHOAA!"  
  
"OOOWWW!"  
  
Darien rubbed his sore head and looked down at the thing that had hit him. To his complete surprise it was a little pink haired girl. She wore an adorable two piece blue with white lining sailor style skirt set. Her hair was styled in two cone shaped buns with little puffy pigtails, little curls of pink hair on her forehead. Judging from her size she couldn't be more than one and a half years old. Her maroon eyes looked troubled and disoriented as she gazed up at the stranger she had landed on. It was her eyes that scattered his nerves. They were so sad and yet they shined with intelligence. He knew without a doubt that this child was more brilliant than the average one year old. Darien looked up as he heard Serena groan. She was on her hands and knees and glared at the little girl.  
  
"Hey you!," she exclaimed, "Didn't you're parents tell you it's rude to just jump on people!"  
  
The little girl slowly turned her head, her eyes filled with tears. She looked just about ready to cry. Serena did a double take. That face...   
  
"Hey!" she cried surprised, "You look just like me!" The little girl focused her eyes on the speaker of that all too familiar voice. She spotted Serena and her whole face lit up into a joyous smile. She jumped from Darien's lap and raced for Serena, giggling all the way.  
  
"Mama!" she squealed and tackled Serena. Serena fell back onto her butt with the little girl clutching her chest in a hug. 0,0.....0.0;  
  
"I...Uh...I...Uh...I...I...I...huh?," she stuttered, completely shocked. She looked up at Darien for help. He shrugged his shoulders. He was just as confused as she was. The little girl continued to hug Serena tightly, determined to never let go. Suddenly she went slack and Serena looked down alarmed. The child had fallen asleep. Serena threw her head back.  
  
"Why me?" She asked the sky. As if in answer a cathead shaped ball bounced off her head. It rolled on the ground and then began to float. Before she could grab it and hurl it into the lake it sped off around the corner and out the park.  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
"Where do you think she's from Darien?" Serena asked quietly, careful not to wake the slumbering child. They had walked around the whole park asking every woman if the little girl was theirs. They had no luck. Everyone they asked had looked from the baby to Serena and shook their head wildly, as if it was obvious whose kid it was. Now they sat contemplating the situation.  
  
"I can't rightly say Serena," he answered, "She looks an awful lot like you. Maybe you look like her mother a lot too. That's probably why she called you mama." Serena nodded her agreement. That's when she noticed the chain around the child's neck. She carefully moved the girl's head until she was able to pull out the chain. It had a heart shaped pink dog tag on it. Serena flipped it around and found writing.  
  
"My name is Rini," she read aloud, "My address is 4645 Loamier Ray. If I'm lost please take me home." Serena replaced the chain, her face pale. Darien looked at her alarmed. "Darien," she whispered as if scared to let the world know, "That's my address!" Darien blinked.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. Maybe she's a part of your family Serena, you know a long lost cousin or something," he offered. Serena frowned at him and he sweat dropped, "OR maybe not." He looked at his watch. "It's getting late. Maybe you should take her home with you and tomorrow we can take her to the police station, file a lost child report. I got to go. I'm supposed to be helping Andrew buy a new car since his old one broke down. See you later meatball head." He kissed her on the cheek and left.   
  
Serena sighed in frustration. Where was Luna when she needed her? She took one last look at his departing back and left the park, child in tow. How was she going to explain this to her mother?  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
"Serena! Where have you and Rini been? She was supposed to be home hours ago for her nap. I hope you fed her young lady." Serena stared at her mother incredulously. She had just stepped in the door and her mother had jumped all over her, scolding her. Irene's stern expression softened as she stared at Rini's face. She reached out and stroked the girl's cheek.  
  
"I remember the day you first brought her home. She was sleeping just like she is now. Oh she's so adorable." Serena was confused.  
  
"Ma, this is the first day I brought her home," she stated. Irene looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Stop being silly Serena. You remember when you brought her home 18 month's ago from the hospital." Serena felt faint. "You were there for a whole week and the doctor finally let you go home." Her head spun. Hospital? When had she been in the hospital? Just then Sammie came down the stairs.  
  
"Bout time you got home Serena. I was wondering if I'd ever see my niece again." He then proceeded to pinch Rini's cheeks and coo at her. Rini was awake now and laughed as he tickled her.  
  
"Niece?" whispered Serena. If she was confused before she was lost now. Irene looked at Serena with concern and felt her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Are you alright dear? You look a little pale. Maybe you should come in and sit down." Serena nodded dumbly and let her mother lead her to the couch. She set Rini down on the ground and plopped down on the soft cushions. Irene left the room and returned with a huge photo album. "Oh Serena I just couldn't help it. I just had to pull out the photo album. Seeing Rini just now brought back all these memories."   
  
Irene sat next to Serena and spread the album across their laps. Serena was shocked. It was packed with baby pictures...of Rini! Each picture had a caption below it describing the day it was taken and the events. She flipped through the pages, each new picture more astonishing than the next. Here she was wearing a maternity dress with a huge stomach and eating rice. There she was in a hospital bed, tired but proud looking, and holding a small baby. Here she was feeding a one-month-old baby a bottle. There she was changing the diaper of a pink haired six-month-old baby. Here she was helping a little Rini take her first steps.   
  
This was all too overwhelming. Where had all these pictures come from and how did her mother know about Rini? Her world had done a complete 360 in the last half hour. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore her father bounced into the living room. He took one look at them all and beamed with joy. Then he spotted Rini.  
  
"There's my favorite granddaughter!" he exclaimed. He reached down, picked Rini up and covered her with kisses. She giggled her delight. That was the absolute last straw.  
  
"Granddaughter?" whispered Serena and promptly passed out.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
Serena came to a minute later. Her family had all surrounded her, each with worry in their eyes, and Rini had somehow managed to crawl back into her lap. Irene patted Serena's head.  
  
"I think you better go to bed dear," she advised, "Be sure to give Rini a bath and put her to bed. In case you're wondering I went out and bought some more pampers seeing as how you ran out. I also bought a new baby blanket, a toothbrush, 3 pairs of pajamas and 3 new outfits since I know you won't be able to get those until you're new job comes through. I just hope your old baby clothes will hold out long enough for you to get situated. Also you're dad fixed the crib since you complained about the latch being broken. I also repaired the rip in the strap on the baby bag. You really need to get a new one Serena. Mine is old and in bad shape. Oh also Ami called. She said she found Luna wondering around the school yard today. She said she was going to keep the cat overnight. Ok dear? Serena did you get all that?" Serena could only nod at her mom's inquiry. She was far from them, watching everything through a glass wall in her mind. She stood up in a trance, picked up Rini and slowly made her way up the stairs.  
  
Bathing Rini was easier than putting her night clothes on. The rug rat wouldn't hold still and seemed to always find something new to meddle with. Finally Serena got Rini ready for bed. She placed her in the crib, the one that used to be Sammie's she noted, and got her own self ready for bed. She laid on her bed and turned the lamp out.  
  
"WAAAHH!" Serena sprang awake at Rini's cry and turned the lamp on. She rushed over to the crib to see what was wrong. Rini sniffled and pointed at Serena's dresser.  
  
"Bunny," she cried, pointing with her hands at the small pink rabbit. *S* Serena gave the bunny to Rini and once again went back to bed. Two seconds later...  
  
"WAAAHH!" Serena once again sprang from the bed and rushed over to Rini. The toddler lifted her arms in the air and looked at Serena with big puppy dog eyes. She pouted her lips for extra effect. Serena knew this was a child used to getting what she wanted, whether by charm or brute force.   
  
"Wanna sweep wi u mama," she cooed. It took a moment for Serena to interpret Rini's baby talk. Finally she relented and plucked the toddler out the crib. She turned off the lamp and went back to bed. She glanced at the clock as she settled under the covers with Rini. It was only 8:30. This was the earliest she had ever gone to bed. She was glad it was Friday. Tomorrow was going to be one hectic day. With those thoughts in mind she joined a snoozing Rini in dreamland.  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
Pluto smiled wistfully as she watched the two moon princesses sleep. She had done well by sending Rini to her mother in the past. She had been doubtful at first and hadn't wanted Rini to attach herself to Serena. But Rini knew her mother when she saw her, even if she was younger looking. Now all she had to do was convince everyone else in Serena's life that Rini was her child. So far she had convinced her best friends from school, the teachers and staff, and all Serena's closest friends besides the scouts. She had simply but carefully placed false memories into their minds. Now every one believed Rini had been born at Tokyo Regional hospital a year ago and they had been there. Pluto had even gone so far as to implement false records in the hospital, set up appointments, and get Serena a job. She knew Serena's family wouldn't be able to support a new baby and the responsibility might encourage Serena to grow up.  
  
She hated having sent Rini away so young. It would certainly cause complications. When the dark moon had attacked, Endymion had begged her to send Rini somewhere safe. His wife had already been seriously injured and he didn't want to take the risk with his daughter. She had been cautious to make Rini forget her father's face. It had taken a lot of her power and she had been too weak to make Rini forget who her mother was, the love being too strong. She had only been able to dim the memory of Queen Serenity so Rini's mental image would be fuzzy. She had hoped it would be enough. She couldn't take the risk of letting Serena and Darien know too much about their future. If they did it would cause a great catastrophe.  
  
Pluto sighed sadly and focused once more on her latest task. She guided the small Luna-p ball through winding streets and dark alleys. She had a certain daycare to visit. Everything had to be perfect for Small Lady.  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
Serena opened her eyes slowly as the sun filtered through her window and fell across her eyes. She grinned happily. Today was an absolute beautiful day. She had one hundred and one things she wanted to do on a perfectly good Saturday and she didn't intend to waste it. She stretched her arms out and stopped when her left arm brushed up against something, or rather someone. Serena frowned, irritated. Someone had crawled in her bed last night and she fully intended to cuss them out. She whipped the covers back and groaned at who she discovered. Last night hadn't been a dream. It had really happened. She had prayed that it wasn't real, but it looked like now the inevitable had happened. She had somehow become a mother overnight.  
  
Serena climbed out of bed and covered Rini with the blanket. She looked at the clock. It was 9:00. Serena was surprised. She never woke up this early on a Saturday. *S* It seemed like everything was going wrong in her life. She went to the bathroom, went through her morning routine and came back to her room in her towel. She saw that Rini was still asleep. Serena rifled through her closet, looking for an outfit to wear. She decided on white overalls with a pink sleeveless tee. She got dressed, combed her hair into her trademark meatballs, and went downstairs to find her mother.  
  
Irene was in the kitchen making a delicious breakfast. Serena smiled gratefully as she sat at the table and took in the delightful scent. At least one thing hadn't changed.  
  
"Morning mama," she said cheerfully, "Breakfast ready yet?" Irene turned from her task and joined Serena at the table.  
  
"In a little bit dear. My goodness but you certainly look pretty today. Oh ya! I better give this to you now before I forget," she replied. She jumped up from the chair, left the room, and reappeared with a wad of bills in her hand. She sat back down and put the money into Serena's hand. Serena's eyes bulged as she saw the hundred dollar bills. "This is the three hundred you lent me last month to help pay for the new dryer. I know you said how you wanted to go buy some much needed things for Rini so I decided that now was as good a time as ever to pay you back. Now Serena I suggest you go to the mall to buy the things you need. It seems they're having a huge sale in most of the baby stores. Morning dear," Irene stood up to kiss her husband who had just walked in. He grabbed his morning paper and settled into the seat Irene had just left. Irene stopped in the kitchen's doorway. "Serena why don't you go get Rini up and dressed for breakfast and then you two can leave right after." Serena nodded and stood up to leave.  
  
"Serena!" exclaimed her father, eyes wide, "What on Earth are you wearing?!" Serena looked at her out fit. It looked fine to her.  
  
"What are talking about papa?" she asked exasperated. He frowned at her.  
  
"That shirt. It is way too small for you," he stated. Serena looked at her shirt. It stopped right above her navel. It was made from spandex so of course it was close fitting, but not in an uncomfortable way. It had a v-cut neck to allow for necklaces to be seen easily. Serena had worn her Crescent moon necklace. The shirt was completely stretchable. She thought it went well with her overalls and it also gave her a chance to wear the belly chain Molly had bought her for her birthday.   
  
"Daddy, you're the one who bought me this shirt. You got it when you went on that business trip to New York in America. You got it at a dirt cheap price and thought I'd like it as a souvenir." Ken blinked, trying to remember if he'd really done that.  
  
"Oh...well then I guess it's okay," and he once again returned to his paper, pushing the event to the back of his mind. Serena rolled her eyes. Her family was way too weird.   
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
Serena woke Rini up and did all the bathroom requirements. She changed her diaper, combed her hair into the odd shaped cones with pigtails, brushed her teeth, and scrubbed her face until Rini shone with morning glory. Now all she needed was an outfit. Serena opened her bottom most drawer, the one she kept her old clothes too small for her in, and discovered it to be full of baby clothes, all Rini's size. She selected a red tee shirt trimmed in white and blue around the collar and sleeves. It said Sailor Moon Otaku across the front. Serena grinned evilly. Why not?   
  
Then she pulled out a pair of dark blue overalls. They looked cute together. Serena then went to her closet, and as she suspected, she found baby shoes, 3 pairs. A red pair of tennis shoes with white laces and white soles, an all white pair of sneakers, and a pair of black dress shoes. She picked the red pair. Then she stepped back to review her work. Rini looked absolutely adorable. The overalls were a little big but they only added to the cuteness effect.  
  
Rini yawned, still a bit sleepy, and reached up with her arms, silently asking to be picked up. Serena obliged her and together they left to eat breakfast. Rini was content enough to eat most of her food, but soon found it extremely funny to hurl her sausage at Sammy's head. Serena decided that it was as a good time to leave as any.  
  
"Oh Serena, don't forget to take the baby bag with you. While you're at the mall buy a new one and throw the old one in the trash." Serena took her mother's advice and got the baby bag out the closet. She checked to make sure she had everything, including Rini, and stepped out the door. That's when she stopped, a shocked look on her face. What was she doing?! This wasn't even her child and she was acting like a mother. She held Rini out at arms length, as if to examine her.  
  
"What am I doing? This is absolutely ludicrous. I am Serena Davis of 4645 Lomadier Ray. I attend Crossroads Junior High School and I am 15 years old!! So why in the world do I suddenly have a kid?! Is it the whole world going bonkers or just me!" she cried.  
  
"You mama!" and Rini burst into giggles. The infectious laughter soon caught Serena and she couldn't stop. She threw her head back and just let it go. She knew right then and there that she had completely flipped. She was bush whacked, psycho, loony, delirious, deranged, demented, mad hatter, maniacal, wacko, crazy...anything but sane!  
  
Serena abruptly stopped laughing, suddenly aware of her surroundings. The neighbors were staring. ^_^; She grinned sheepishly and wished she could be anywhere but there at the moment. They turned away from her then, but she caught them peeking at her from the corner of their eyes as they continued what they were doing. She once again looked at Rini and her expression softened. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. She would just have to accept being Rini's mother for now. Who ever had put Rini in her care had sent her there for a reason. She propped Rini up on her hip and looked into her maroon eyes.  
  
"Come on boo boo. Let's go buy you some new things." she said softly, almost motherly.  
  
"Yah!" exclaimed Rini and with that they took off for the mall.  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
"I can't believe Meatball head is missing out on all these great sales," Rei tossed a lock of black hair over her shoulder as she walked. She was dressed in a red tee shirt with a black dragon design, black knee-length skirt and sandals. She was carrying a white bag full of clothes and hair accessories. The other three girls nodded their heads in agreement. They had planned a girls day out at the mall to relax after the fight with Allen and Ann. They'd all shone up. The only one missing was Serena.  
  
"I know. When I called for her this afternoon, her mother said she was out already. She said Serena had been gone since 10:00 this morning!" replied Lita. She was wearing a dark green short jumper dress and white tee shirt with white sandals. In her hand swung a black bag full of clothes.  
  
"Serena? No way!" exclaimed Mina. Her orange sundress with yellow rose prints went well with her orange sandals. A white bag full of shoes was swinging in time to her steps. Ami didn't glance up from the physics book she was reading while walking at the same time to voice her opinion. She was wearing a light blue tee shirt and matching sqort with dark blue racing stripes up the sides. Her white tennis shoes were laced with light blue shoe strings.   
  
"You guys, maybe you should give Serena some credit. She might have decided to show some maturity for once."  
  
*Silence*  
  
Ami peeped up from her book to the blank faces of her friends. She blushed.   
  
"Or not." she mumbled. The girls giggled and continued to stroll through the mall. Mina and Lita would stop every once and a while to try to get numbers from one boy or another. Rei blatantly flaunted herself to attract the attention she wanted. Ami just ignored the boys advances altogether.  
  
Rei stopped abruptly, causing Lita to crash into her. Lita regained her balance and frowned at Rei.   
"Watch where you're going pyro! You're almost as bad as Serena!" Rei either didn't hear her or chose to ignore the remark.  
  
"Hey you guys? Does Serena have a little sister we don't know about?" Rei pointed in the direction of BABY GAP. Serena was walking out of the store carrying a pink haired baby girl, a small pink baby bag, and a GAP bag full of clothes. The baby giggled as she clapped her hands and sang a song. They were too far away to hear it. Serena smiled happily, having just as much fun as the baby. The girls stared in wonder.  
  
"I don't think so. Well, at least she's never told me." muttered Lita. They turned to look at one another. Who was that baby? Suddenly a voice called to them from inside a store. The girls turned as one to see Molly coming out of Spencer's with a blushing Melvin. She was wearing a turquoise sundress and matching sandals. The dress made her eyes stand out.  
  
"Hey Ami, hi Lita. I didn't know you guys were at the mall today. Hey where's Serena?" Ami pointed in the direction Serena was in. Her and the baby were already heading towards another store. Molly smiled happily and she giggled in delight.  
  
"Awww how cute! She decided to spend time with Rini today. Oh and they're both wearing overalls. How adorable!" Mina crossed her eyes in confusement. What the?!  
  
"Who is Rini?" She asked Molly. Molly looked at Mina as if the answer was obvious.  
  
"Rini's her baby silly. Every body knows that!" The four scouts jaws dropped in shock. No way! That couldn't be true! Serena didn't have a baby!  
  
"Baby?!" they asked as one. Molly backed away from the four girls. Then she blushed and lowered her eyes ashamed.  
  
"Um ya, but I thought you knew already. I guess I wasn't supposed to tell you. Oh boy Serena's gonna kill me." She tried to slither away but a towering Lita blocked her exit.  
  
"Oh no you don't," she stated, "You're not going anywhere until you answer our questions. I suggest we take a seat cuz this is going to take a while." Molly bowed her head in defeat.  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
The group all found a large booth in the food court and took a seat. Then the interrogation started.  
  
"First of all," began Rei, "Since when does Meatball head have a baby?" Mina glared at Rei. "Excuse me, Serena, have a baby?"  
  
"Serena had Rini some time last year."   
  
"How old is Rini?"  
  
"Rini is 18 months old."  
  
"How come we never knew about her?"  
  
"You guys have only known Serena for a couple months. She usually doesn't tell people she just meets because she's afraid they won't like her as much when they find out. Don't get me wrong she's not ashamed of Rini, it's just that, well, people can be so cruel these days. Especially boys. That's why she never has a boyfriend." The girls all looked to each other knowingly. That had a hint of truth in it. A lot of people were like that these days.  
  
"Who's Rini's father?" They held their breath, scared of who it might be. Molly shook her head sadly.  
  
"Serena never told anyone. Every time we ask her she goes all quiet about it."  
  
"Well how did her parents take the news? Every knows how overprotective her father is,"  
  
"Her parents weren't too happy about it at first. They even kicked her out for a while. But after thinking about it, they decided they still wanted to be apart of her life. Now it seems they couldn't imagine life without Rini. They love her to death."  
  
"How does she support of Rini? Surely her parents don't do everything for her?"   
  
"You got that right. They made Serena get a job to support Rini. She recently got fired from her grocery store job, but from what her mom told me, her new one at the comic store should be coming in soon." Rei balked.  
  
"$#*@ for brains got that job! No Fair! I've been putting in applications for months! I'm going to kill her!" Rei jumped out her seat but was roughly shoved back down by Lita.   
  
"Calm down Rei. It looks like she needs it more than you do. Stop thinking about yourself for once!" Rei only pouted and slouched in her seat, arms crossed angrily. Mina continued the questioning.  
  
"Molly who do you think the father could be?" Molly leaned close as if it were a secret.  
  
"I can't rightly say, but I know it wasn't anyone from our school. I think it had to be an older guy. Rini's a very smart baby so it had to be someone highly intelligent and I doubt anyone in high school can be that smart. Who ever it is, it must be someone Serena is very close to cuz she's not that one night stand type of girl. Heck, she's only done it twice, though she won't tell me with who." The girls blushed crimson red. Molly didn't need to go that far. Ami cleared her throat.  
  
"I think you've given us more than enough information Molly. Thank you very much. We'll get the rest out of Serena later. Ja ne." Ami hinted to the others that it was time to go. They all got up except Mina. She leaned across the table towards Molly.  
  
"She actually told you how many times she did it?"  
  
"Mina!" yelled Rei. Mina jumped out her seat and raced after the others.   
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
Serena slid into the white plastic booth with a sigh. Today had been one tiring day. Not only had she brought new baby clothes, she'd also brought a pink baby bag, some accessories and countless other things she thought would be useful. Now her and Rini sat at the food court, lunch on their minds and stomachs growling. She pulled out her wallet and frowned at the limited amount of money she had left. There was no way she'd have enough for anything in the mall. Suddenly a thought struck her and she grinned. Andrew's arcade had way better prices and better food! Not only that, but she could also get something free out of him if she tried hard enough. With thoughts of food on her mind, she collected Rini and her bags and left the mall.  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
"Hey Andrew!" she yelled. The blond haired man turned from the game he was repairing and flashed her a smile. He shut the button panel and made his way over to them. Serena set her bags down and propped Rini higher on her hip. The whole way here she wondered how he would react to the baby. If he did ask about her, Serena had made up her mind to tell him Rini was her cousin.  
  
"Hey Serena!" he greeted, dusting his hands off and holding them out, "And if it isn't my number one girl Rini! How ya been tiger! Has your mommy been treating you well?" Rini giggled and reached for him, his arms plucking her from a numb Serena's arms. Serena couldn't move. How? How did he know....and what did he know? Andrew waved a hand in front of the dazed girls face.  
  
"Serena yoohoo, are you there? Hey Serena, don't space out on me now!" Serena snapped back to reality.  
  
"What?" she asked. Andrew looked at her closely, concern written in his green eyes.  
  
"Why don't you sit down and I'll get you and Rini something to eat." Serena grinned happily and swore she saw his eyes light up.  
  
"Sure! Why not? We are absolutely famished!" She sat at the stand and Andrew sat Rini on the counter next to her. After the food had been prepared he set it in front of her. His expression changed to one of seriousness.  
  
"Serena, when you're done eating, there's something I wanna discuss with you." and he left to attend to some more customers before she could say a word.  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
"Do you guys believe all that Molly said?" asked Ami. The girls sitting around the low table looked at her then, her voice penetrating their thoughts. After they'd left the mall they'd gone to Rei's temple to discuss the problem of their leader. Lita shook her brown pony tailed-head slowly while looking at Ami.  
  
"I just can't believe the fact that she didn't tell us. After all we've been through together, how could she just neglect to mention something like that. All those times we've fought monsters and the negaverse together, not to mention the fight with Beryl, without the silver crystal she could've died permanently and left her baby behind motherless!" Rei nodded in agreement, her violet eyes alight with emotion.  
  
"Who would've thought that ditz could be a leader and a mother!" Mina frowned.  
  
"Rei it's not fair to bash her when she's not here." Rei pouted.  
  
"Well she shouldn't have taken my comic store job," she mumbled sourly. Ami rolled her eyes.  
  
"The point is guys, Serena didn't tell us and there has to be a good reason why. The mere fact that Luna failed to inform us furthers the notion. I say we find Serena and Luna and get the story straight."  
  
"Good idea Ami," said Mina, then her blue eyes crossed in confusion, "But where do we find her?" Rei smirked.  
  
"It's Saturday, it's noon and it's hot. Where else would she go?" They exchanged glances.  
  
"THE ARCADE!"  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
Serena stared at Andrew worriedly, his hands clasped in front of him and his blond head bowed, as they sat in a booth. Rini had been handed over to Lizzie so they could be alone. Andrew had taken her to a booth in the back where not a lot of people sat. Now as they sat in silence, she wondered what for. She focused once more at Andrew as he lifted his head and sighed, his green eyes showing sadness. Serena frowned. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Andrew wha...?"  
  
"No me first," he interrupted. Serena closed her mouth as he set her with his fierce gaze.  
  
"Serena why have you been keeping Rini away from me?" She frowned again.  
  
"What are you talking about Andrew?"  
  
"It's been two months since I last saw you, since our last argument." Serena's eyes widened in surprise. What in the world?  
  
"Andrew if you think I've been avoiding you, I haven't. I've been really busy these last two months and recently things have gotten to be confusing. What are you talking about any way? What argument?" Andrew frowned at her for the first time, as if remembering a sour taste in his mouth.  
  
"Must I refresh your memory?" Serena could only nod at his angry tone of voice. Why was he so mad? His breath came out in an almost hiss as he released the pent up air in his lungs.  
  
"We had a fight about Rini, remember? I was going to ask you something really important but you ran off before I could. So now that we're here, let me ask. Serena, who's Rini's father? I gotta know. Is it me or someone else?" Serena's jaw dropped. What the @$#%! Her day had just gone from hectic to twisted in one second. Andrew and her?! No way! How could he ever think something like that?! Her jaw worked before she finally found her voice.  
  
"I...I don't know what your talking about," she uttered. A pained expression crossed his face.  
  
"Serena I know you do, we argued about it last time. Want me to tell you over again since you suddenly can't seem to remember anything?" Serena nodded again, not even objecting at the obvious insult. Andrew sighed and tried to think of a way to tell her, his mind drifting back to that night a year and a half ago when a fourteen year old girl had showed up on his doorstep, cold and lonely.  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
_ Andrew opened his door to greet the drenched girl standing there. Her golden hair had fallen out of their buns and streamed down her back in a wet mass, golden strands sticking to her body her and there until the mass finally reached the ground. Her face was wet with rainwater and her ocean blue eyes red, puffy from when she'd been crying, and even though they mixed with the rain, Andrew could still make out the crystalline tears streaking down her wet cheeks. Her school uniform clung to her small form and the thin white material of her school shirt was as see through as glass. Her blue pleated skirt hugged her hips and legs tightly and she shivered as the wind blew once again. She lifted her head up slowly, blond bangs crushed to her forehead and tried to smile.  
  
"Hello Andrew, I don't mean to disturb you but I have nowhere else to go," she said brokenly, her voice cracking with emotion. He stepped aside to let her in and closed the door as she stepped inside. She politely removed her shoes but remained in the entryway, shivering and dripping all over the tile floor. Andrew leaned against the door and let his eyes wander over her shivering form. Her curves were all too apparent in the wet clothes and made it hard for him to concentrate. He cursed himself and struggled to get control of his intoxicated mind. Of all nights for her to show up, she picked tonight, the night his Rita had dumped him. He'd been drinking heavily when Serena showed up and now he found it hard to think straight.  
  
"Let me get you a towel," he offered, tottering away to the bathroom. His head spun as he grabbed a towel and headed back to her. He almost dropped the towel as he saw her. Sometime while he was away she had pulled a scrunchie from her pocket. Now she raised her arms to tie her wet hair back into a single ponytail, her shirt raised to expose her smooth stomach. She dropped her arms as he handed the towel to her. She bowed in thanks and began to wrap the towel around her body. It wasn't working very well he noticed.  
  
"Let me help," he said and moved forward to take the towel from her and start by drying her hair. She blushed at his helpfulness. He decided to ask her questions to ease the tension.  
  
"What did you mean when you said you had nowhere to go?" His reply was a sniffle and a mumbled answer.   
  
"I got in trouble at home and momma got so mad she kicked me out for the night. First I failed my algebra test and then I accidentally cut Sammy with a knife while I was chopping carrots and he was picking with me. I turned to tell him to leave me alone and didn't realize he was right behind me. The knife cut his arm and he cried. My mother came in there to see what happened and he said I did it on purpose. Then she kicked me out for the night. It's nothing big really Andrew. She's done it before and I usually stay at Molly's house, but Molly's gone and there's no one else to go to. I hope you don't mind me staying here for the night." Andrew topped his drying as he noticed the way her shoulders tensed. She was crying again. He knew this was a big deal to her. He turned her around to face him and looked down at her.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, you can stay here. And I know you wouldn't do anything like that on purpose to your brother. Besides who needs algebra anyway." He was rewarded with her bright sunny smile as the tears ceased to flow.  
  
"Thank you Andrew, this means a lot to me. I hope I can repay you one day," she said softly and suddenly hugged him, her half dry head resting on his chest and her wet body soaking his clothes. But he didn't mind the wetness. Instead her touch ignited something else within him._  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
"It was a Friday night, raining and miserable. Rita and I had just broken up and I drowned my sorrow in liquor which I now regret. Anyway, you showed up after I got pretty wasted, your mother kicked you out because of something you did, well you know, and you came to my house cuz Molly was gone. You were cold, wet, and hurt. Serena I shouldn't have to go into detail. We were both emotionally broken and needing comfort, and that's what led to, you get the idea. Listen, I'm not going to pressure you about who the father is. All I'm asking is that you let me be a part of Rini's life. Chances are I am her father but seeing as how you won't tell me, I'll just have to guess. I...Serena? Serena you okay?"  
  
He waved a hand in front of her pale face, the color completely gone. Serena stared into space oblivious to him. Andrew placed a hand over hers and she started back to reality.  
  
"Serena did you hear me?" She nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So you agree then, you'll still let me be a part of Rini's life?" Serena took a deep breath.  
  
"Sure Andrew," she answered, a little distracted. Andrew smiled broadly and squeezed her hand, letting go a moment later and standing up to leave.  
  
"I got to get back to work, but call me if you need anything," Serena nodded dazedly, not even caring when he left. She needed time to think. A lot of time.  


0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*   
  
  
  
Yay! A Rini lover fic. I hope all you Rini lover's like the story, she's one of my favorite characters in the whole series, next to Serena, and this is my dedication to her. Review please!!

Midnight of Shadows *^_~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
